


The Boss And The Prisoner

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Charmed Collection [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cages, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Whitelighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Working for Mr Turner wasn’t exactly the greatest job. But Y/n never expected to find a man locked in a cage when he walked into the office. Nor did he expect to be filled by both men at the same time.





	The Boss And The Prisoner

“Mr Turner, your case starts in half an hour. I’d suggest you set off now”, you said through the door, knowing not to just interrupt him.

You sat back down, expecting him to leave, but a couple of minutes passed and there was no sign of movement.

Knocking again, you waited for an answer.

“Mr Turner. You’re going to be late if you don’t set off now. There’s gonna be traffic today”.

When he didn’t answer again, you used the phone, calling into his office.

Also no answer.

Knowing he’d probably be pissed that you went in there, but worrying that he’d be late for the case, you decided it was best to do something about it.

Knocking on the door once more just in case, you waited for five seconds before entering.

Shutting the door behind you, you turned around and felt your stomach drop.

The clean office, decorated with a few pictures and bookshelves, furnished with a desk, a couple of couches and a coffee table, was gone.

Instead, you stood in what looked like a room made of rock, hot and fiery, with a large cage at the end.

You saw the man in the cage struggling to stand, staring at you as he writhed in pain.

“Shit!”

You rushed over, trying to open the cage. Except, there was no door to it.

“How do I open this?”

He didn’t answer, grunting softly.

You pulled at the bars, hoping to loosen one, or find one that’d fall out.

But nothing budged.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out”.

You looked around the strange room, hoping to find something you could pry the bars open with.

Except there was nothing around.

“What the hell are you doing in here?”

You jumped as you turned, Mr Turner striding over and gripping your arm hard.

“I told you, do _not_ come in here, unless I give you permission. What part of that don’t you understand?”

“What the hell is this? Who’s that man and why the fuck do you have him locked in a cage?”

Cole dragged you out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

“You say a word of this to anyone and I swear, I will make you feel pain in ways you can’t imagine”.

His eyes flashed a strange fiery colour before turning pitch black.

“W-what the hell are you?”

He finally let go of you, straightening his suit as his eyes returned to normal.

“Nothing for you to worry about. Now, get to work. You’re my best assistant, so don’t think you can just quit or leave”.

The next few days were spent with you making sure Mr Turner had left, before sneaking back into the room.

Most of the time, it’d stay as the strange rocky room, but others, it’d revert back to a regular office.

Whenever you had the chance, you’d bring the man in the cage some water. A bit of food. Anything that he needed.

You managed to learn a little about him.

His name was Leo Wyatt and he was an ‘enemy’ of Mr Turner’s.

You had no idea what kind of enemy he was, to end up being trapped in an unlockable cage, but you didn’t question it too much.

Mr Turner had already terrified you with his eyes. You didn’t want to know any more.

That didn’t stop you trying to help Leo, though. 

You did your hardest to open the cage, bringing along a bolt cutter, but the bars were too thick to cut.

That didn’t deter you, going in there every hour or so, trying for a few minutes, before leaving.

But by the time the day ended, you’d leave, promising to be back.

It’d been just over a week since you’d discovered the man locked in a cage, in Mr Turner’s office.

You debated going to the cops, but you knew he’d do something.

He could make a different room appear, you weren’t going to go up against him.

But you were determined to get Leo out this time.

You brought along a bolt cutter and a handsaw.

You looked around, making sure Mr Turner hadn’t come back from his appointment and quickly walked in.

“Y/n! Get out!”

You had no time to turn around, arms gripping you tight, as they pulled you into a hard body.

You wriggled in his arms, fighting to get loose, but he had some sort of superhuman strength.

“Get! Off!” you gritted out, legs flailing, as you tried to get a kick on his shins.

“Ah ah, y/n. Remember, I’m your boss. And also a lawyer. No hurting me!”

He set you down after you stopped moving, hands landing on your shoulders and turning you around.

He leaned down just a little, coming face to face with you, a smirk on his.

“Now, didn’t I tell you not to come in here?”

You glared at him, which prompted him to chuckle.

“Come on, y/n. I like you. You’re the only assistant who hasn’t run home crying because of whatever they see. But, I need you to work with me here. Now, you gonna tell me why you’re trying to help him?”

You shrugged, feeling defiant.

“TELL ME!”

Mr Turner’s eyes flashed black, terrifying you to the point you felt the words just slip out.

“Because he seems nice and any person would try to help and he’s sweet and I was sure you’d kill him and I didn’t need that on my conscience without trying to do something”.

Cole smiled at your answer, face getting even closer now.

“You sure it wasn’t cos you found him hot?”

You felt your face get heated, shaking your head frantically.

“W-what? N-no!”

But he could see right through you.

“What about me, y/n? Think I’m hot?”

You gulped hard, knowing you definitely couldn’t lie about this one.

Truth was, you’d had a crush on Mr Turner since you’d gotten the interview.

The things you imagined this man doing to you were filthier than they should’ve been.

“You should know, I can hear your thoughts”.

You felt a rush of embarrassment, before you saw something in Mr Turner’s eyes.

Lust. He was practically drooling over you.

And for some reason, that just made you even hornier.

You felt a surge of confidence as you gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down as you claimed his lips.

Cole smiled into the kiss, letting you probe your tongue into his mouth, your kiss desperate and wet, practically covering his mouth in saliva.

But he loved the way your tongue felt on him, inside his mouth. The way you pushed him back, before you jumped up, trusting him to grab you.

Which he did, holding you up from your ass as you ground your already hard length into his stomach, needing some pressure.

“Fuck, y/n. Someone’s a bit desperate, aren’t they?”

You moaned, pulling back before suckling on his neck, loving the way his stubble felt against your lips.

Cole pushed you back, waving his arm as everything changed around you.

You were now stood inside a large bedroom, Leo now freed from his cage.

“What the hell! How did you do that?”

“Demon”, he stated simply.

“You’re a demon?”

Cole nodded, pointing at Leo.

“And he’s a whitelighter. Angel, if you will”.

You looked back, noticing Leo licking his lips as he looked at you.

“Now, wanna get back to it?”

You weren’t sure now.

The heat of the moment had gone. And now you were about to get fucked by a demon? And what the hell was Leo doing still here?

“Well, yes. You are about to get fucked by a demon. And the reason Leo hasn’t left, is because it seems like he wants to join us. Isn’t that right?”

Leo nodded, walking over to you and stroking your arm.

“You want this?”

You nodded, throat getting dry as you watched Leo’s clothes suddenly vanish.

“Get to work. I’ll be over here. Make sure everything’s running smoothly”.

Cole walked to the armchair in the room, sitting and unbuckling his belt, before he shoved his hand down his pants.

You looked between him and Leo, before you felt Leo cup your face.

“It’s ok. He won’t hurt us. And this…this’ll be a lot of fun”.

Getting on your knees, Leo gripped your face, before he let his cock hit your lips.

You stared up as he smiled softly at you, waiting for you to take your time.

You held his cock in your hand, loving the way it twitched, before placing a soft kiss at his slit.

Leo hissed, mouth hanging open.

“Fuck, y/n!”

You smirked at the pleasure already written on his face before taking his length into your mouth.

You began bobbing fast, desperate for him to cum right away, just to get a taste of angel cum.

You loved the way his hairs felt against your nose, the way his hands hesitantly fell to your head, wanting to do more, but unwilling to do it without permission.

“Fuck my face, Leo!”

He looked down, swallowing thickly, before lust took over.

He began thrusting harder, letting himself use your mouth for his pleasure, glad you’d allowed him to do this.

He held your face in place as he shoved his cock down your throat, keeping it there as you struggled to breathe, before he let go.

You gasped, inhaling harshly, before he pulled you up, waving his hands, as you too, were now naked.

He pulled you and threw you onto the bed harshly, pulling your ass to the edge as he kneeled.

“You sure you want this?”

You nodded, just wanting him to get to it.

And Leo did just that, not wasting any time to eat your ass.

Your eyes screwed shut when he licked your asshole, kissing the soft puckered skin, before his tongue entered.

He was slow, patient and soft. Yet he made you feel more pleasure than any man had before this.

You groaned, head thrashing on the bed, when you looked to the side, to see Cole, now completely naked, wanking his cock furiously.

You watched him the entire time, never once letting your eyes drift away, as you felt Leo stretch you open, a finger entering you, before another, then another, scissoring and loosening you.

You clenched around Leo’s fingers when Cole suddenly came with a gasp, his hairy chest covered with his release.

He stared at you as he swiped his finger in his cum, collecting some, before he sucked it into his own mouth.

“Don’t worry, y/n. You’ll get a taste of our cum”.

Leo flipped you over, pulling your ass up into the air, so you were kneeling on the bed.

“Actually…”

He moved to the side of the bed, turning your body, so your ass was to him, face in Cole’s direction.

“Cole, why don’t you get to work on the mouth? I’ll be filling this sweet ass up”.

You were amazed at the filth coming out of a whitelighter’s mouth, yet that just made everything even better.

Cole smirked, getting up and walking over to you, holding his cock in his hand.

“You start first. I wanna see his face when he gets filled up!”

You waited, feeling Leo spit onto your ass, before lining himself up.

“You sure?”

You sighed, pressing back, as your ass took Leo’s length inside you.

You unintentionally released a stretched out moan as he filled you up, taking him in, until your ass hit his pelvis.

“Damn”, Cole chuckled, loving the way you blushed slightly, already panting.

“Time for me to find out how good that pretty mouth is at sucking cock”.

Cole slapped his tip against your lips a few times, smearing his precum all over you, before he asked you to open your mouth.

You did as you were told, letting Cole slowly enter your mouth.

You wrapped your lips around it when he stopped moving, licking the underside softly, as Leo began moving.

You let out a moan, causing Cole to jerk in your mouth.

“Fuck, do that again”.

Leo nodded, thrusts long and slow, causing you to moan softly around Cole’s cock.

“Just like that”.

You used one hand to grab the rest of his cock, pumping it as you sucked, getting it wet and hard, as Cole’s head tilted back.

“Dammit, y/n!”

You began fiddling with his balls, licking the tip softly over and over, watching as Cole tensed and twitched.

You smirked, sliding his cock out of your mouth and stroking it, thumb swiping his slit and making him shiver, all the while fucking yourself back on Leo’s cock.

“You like that, Cole?”

His head snapped down, gripping your hair harshly enough that there was just a little pain.

“Mr Turner”.

You nodded, leaning forward and biting his stomach, pulling some hairs out as he groaned.

“You like that, Mr Turner?”

He growled, eyes turning black as he pushed your head down, fucking your face the way Leo had, making you gag and retch, loving the way your spit poured out around his cock.

The way they made you feel was amazing.

But you needed some relief yourself, your cock aching to be touched.

“Leo, help him out will you”.

You forgot for a second that he could read your mind, glad that he chose to tell Leo.

Leo nodded, leaning down, his sweaty chest sticking to your back as he stroked your cock.

You jumped, the new angle allowing Leo’s tip to slide right over your prostate.

You let out a deeper moan, making Cole slam into your mouth, Leo picking up his pace as he stroked you even harder.

The room was a mess of moans and groans, the smell of sweat and sex filling it.

You felt yourself getting closer, jaw aching, ass cheeks burning from Leo’s thrusts and the coil tightening in your stomach.

The way Leo’s cock felt, sliding in and out of you, while his rough hands stroked you harshly, didn’t let you last long.

It was only a minute since he began stroking you, that you came hard, releasing your hot cum all over Leo’s hand and Cole’s sheet.

The groan and the small bite you gave Cole made him cum hard down your throat, Leo cumming deep in you, as your asshole clamped down on his cock.

You swallowed down all the hot seed Cole gave you, not caring about how bitter and salty it was, loving the way it slid down your throat, the aftertaste heavenly to you.

You panted hard as your head came down to rest on Cole’s stomach, panting, Leo kissing your back softly as he pulled out, watching his cum leak out of you and dirtying the sheets.

Leo fell back onto the bed, Cole stroking your head softly, before pushing you back, letting you rest your body, knowing your jaw and legs would be aching in a couple of hours.

He waved his hand, cleaning up all the cum from the sheets, but leaving the cum in your ass, wanting to make you smell like both of them.

“You sleep, y/n. Once you’re awake, we’re gonna switch roles. I want the ass now”.

You nodded, smiling softly as you fell asleep, feeling Leo behind you and Cole’s chest in your face.

You had no idea how a week of trying to free a whitelighter, who was being held by a demon in a cage, turned into a threesome. But you were glad it did.

And you couldn’t wait to wake up and have more fun.


End file.
